Ashlynn Ella/Merchandise
Ashlynn Ella & Hunter Huntsman Doll.png Ashlynn and Hunter Dolls.jpg Boxed Ashlynn Ella & Hunter Huntsman Doll.png Signature_Ash.jpg Signature_Ash_bag.jpg Signature_Ash_shoes.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99). Hair and Make-up: she has pink make-up. Her hair is long and down with a headband holding up a bump. Clothes: A turquoise dress with a v-shaped flower pattern, see-through blue sleeves with pink ball gown shoulders. The skirt part of the dress is turquoise with the same flower pattern as the top section. The skirt also has translucent peplums with a gold vine pattern. High heels with swirling straps that swirl up to the knees. Accessories: A pink hairband with birds and leaves. Gold dangling shoe earrings, a golden necklace and a charm bracelet with golden boot and shoe charms. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-face-798x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-double-finger-ring-1024x897.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x1022.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-purse-1024x755.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: June 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: She has shimmering light blue and pink eyeshadow and clear glitter 'till the brow. Her lips are matte pink. Her strawberry blonde hair is on two braids on the front going on her left side and parting from her right side is twirled to the same ponytail. Otherwise her hair is curled. Clothes: ''' She has turquoise bodice with golden pattern on it and pink mesh shirt with short sleeves attached to it. She has turquoise pencil skirt and on top of that she has three layers of hem, shorter in the front and leaving a wide gap there, longer from the back and each shorter than the one under it. All are turquoise with flower pattern, the bottom and top ones being darker chiffon.She has black and gold fishnet stockings and pink leaf heels. She has pink leaved branches patterned cape with golden leaf trimming and golden straps to tie it with. It has small, ruffled, pink collar. '''Accessories: She has pink crown with golden centerpiece, turquoise leaf earrings, golden necklace with two pink flower, pink and golden bracelets, golden ring and golden leaf handbag with pink flowers, brown twig as handle with small, golden bird on it. Extras: Doll comes with gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a turquoise and gold book with gold key. Mirror Beach Ashlynn Ella Glass Lake Doll.png MB_Ash_face.jpg MB_Ash_Shoes.jpg Boxed Ashlynn Ella Mirror Beach Doll.png Line: Mirror Beach. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £14.99-£19.99 ($16.99-$19.99). Hair and Make-up: Strawberryblond hair worn down, dusky pink lipstick and hazy purple eyeshadow. Clothes: ''' Flower patterned turquoise swimsuit with turquoise ruffles on straps, white tulle skirt with golden leaf pattern and translucent pink wedge sandals. '''Accessories: Pink sunglasses and a pink necklace. Extras: The doll comes with no extras. Through the Woods Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-purse-874x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-shoes-783x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-face-1024x883.jpg Line: Through the Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Her hair is parted right and combed down. She has turquoise and green eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Kneehigh, transluscent turquoise boots with rose and vines pattern and open toes. Turquoise dress with black and pink forest pattern and square hem. The dress has pink, puffy, short tulle sleeves. She has a pink riding hood with turquoise and pink flower pattern on cape with pink ruffle, the hood is one coloured and has turquoise tying straps. She has golden belt made from leaves. Accessories: Yellow map, translucent turquoise lantern with clock and bird on top and pearl strap, leaf decorations, golden candle and golden leaf bottom, golden bracelet with watch and dropping pearls. Extras: Doll comes with a brush and stand. Fairest on Ice Ashlynn Ella Fairest on Ice Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Fairest On Ice Doll.png Line: Fairest on Ice. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: ''' Upper part of her hair is on a ponytail and her hair is curled. She has two strands of hair dropping on both sides of her face. She has turquoise and pink eyeshadow, snowflakes on her cheek and pink lips. '''Clothes: She has white, knee length under dress and on top of it turquoise mesh fabric dress with pink and white glitter swirls and snowflakes. The mesh fabric is longer from the back than from the front. She has see-through pink belt with snowflakes and flowers and light blue ice skates. Accessories: She comes with white crown that has snowflakes up of the crown and pearls and snowflake cones drop to her forehead. She has white snowflake earring and a pink see-through flower necklace and an arm bracelet. She has a pink see-through snowflake bag. Extras: Silver stand and brush. Basic Ashlynn Ella Basic Doll.png Basic_Ash_full_back.jpg Basic_Ash_face.jpg Basic_Ash_full.jpg Basic_Ash_full_box.jpg Line: Basic . Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 11.99$. Hair and Make-up: Pink eyeshadow on upper lip, brown under the eye. Coral lips. Hair is slightly curled from the bottom and open. Clothes: Coral, molded top with lower back and flower and net ornaments on front. Turquoise skirt with uneven hem and coral flower pattern. Translucent coral shoes. Accessories: Blue, flower crown and coral flower necklace. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Magical Fashion Doll stockphotography - Magical Fashion Ashlynn1.jpg Doll stockphotography - Magical Fashion Ashlynn4.jpg Doll stockphotography - Magical Fashion Ashlynn face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Magical Fashion Ashlynn3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Magical Fashion Ashlynn2.jpg Ashlynn_2in1_transformation side.jpg Ashlynn_2in1_transformation back.jpg Ashlynn_2in1_transformation crown.jpg Boxed Ashlynn Ella Magical Fashion Doll.png Line: Magical Fashion. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-up: Light brown eyeshadow, coral lips, hair pulled back to curled ponytail. Clothes: Molded, sleeveless coral top with a bit higher neck. Turquoise knee length two-part skirt with pink pattern and red flowers. Pieces are rounded and collapses with each other. Underskirt is shiny, coral fabric and full length. Accessories: Golden crown, coral heels and turquoise clip top with v-neck and v-shaped opening in the front. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Epic Winter Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn with ring.jpg Dollienews AshlynnWinter.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn face.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn back.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn Ella.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn's ring.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winer Ashlynn extras.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: light pink lips, hair braided to right and parted from left. Light pink eyeshadow. Clothes: White, turquoise and pink patterned dress with pink flowers, full, turquoise sleeves and pink fur on bottom, fabric and fur trimming. She has golden belt, red molded stockings and turquoise, bulky high boots. Accessories: Turquoise icicle crown, turquoise handbag. Extras: Doll card and a ring for the owner. Ballet Ballet_Ash_front.jpg Ash_Ballet_side.jpg Ballet_Ash_side.jpg Ballet Ash face.jpg Line Ballet Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: $5.00 Hair and make-up: Hair is worn up in a tigh bun. Light pink lips. Clothes: Molded turquoise leotard with pink decoration, turquoise short skirt and pink molded on stockings and shoes. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Archery Club Archery_Ashlynn_Full Front.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_Bow Front.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_Side.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_Face.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_Shoulder pad.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_Bow.jpg Archery_Ashlynn_shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Archery Club Ashlynn.jpg Line: Archery Club. Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: 12.99$ Hair and make-up: Open, strawberry blonde hair parted in right and slightly wavy. Pink eyeshadow, light pink lips. Clothes: Light pink mini dress with strap on the left side. Green leaves, yellow and white flower pattern on the front. Turquoise molded on leggings with leaf decoration. Turquoise shoulder armour from elbow to shoulder in three, pointy parts. Two vines going through chest to the back. Knee high, dark turquoise heels with small openings on both sides and flower decorations on front. Accessories: Translucent pink bow with rose decorations and arrow with a rose and leaf end. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Princess Friend Toddler Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_full.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_side.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_face.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_hair.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_body.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_shoes.jpg Princess_Toddlers_Ashlynn_full_mirror.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: COMING SOON Hair and make-up: Open, strawberry blonde hair parted in right and slightly wavy. Pink eyeshadow, light pink lips. Clothes: Turquoise bodice with v-opening with golden trim, in it flower patterned piece that continues in skirt. Pink, puffy sleeves with turquoise tulle that is gathered few times from upper arm and grows wider towards end of sleeve. Flower patterned skirt with rounded turquoise pieces on both sides with golden, shiny leaf pattern. Molded on white fishnet stockings, turquoise ballerinas with bows. Accessories: Pink bow in hair, golden, heart shaped hand mirror, golden necklace with bunch of pearls and a bow. Extras: Golden brush. Thronecoming (Budget) Thronecoming_Budget_Ashlynn_all.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Ashlynn_with_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Ashlynn_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Ashlynn_Face.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Ashlynn_shoes.jpg Line: Thronecoming (Budget). Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99£ Hair and make-up: Open, strawberry blonde hair parted in right and slightly wavy. Pink eyeshadow, light pink lips. Clothes: Pink top with shiny, pink dots, blue straps, light blue pencil skirt with flower pattern and pink leaf shaped tulle wrapped around the waist. Pink open toe heels with swirly pattern. Accessories: Light blue holly crown, pink clutch purse and light blue snow fox mask with handle. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Tea Party TP-Ashlynn.jpg TP-Ashlynnfullback.jpg TP-Ashlynnface.jpg TP_Ashlynntop.jpg TP-Ashlynnshoes.jpg TP-Ashlynnfront.jpg TP-Ashlynnfrontside.jpg TP-Ashlynnsideback.jpg TP-Ashlynnfacehigh.jpg Line: Tea Party Release Date: February 2018 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Clothes: Accessories: Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Ashlynn Ella Pages